The Symphony
by midnightjewel
Summary: The symphony has started. A strum was played, soon to be accompanied by the rest of the orchestra instruments. [sasusaku]


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS EITHER.**

**P.S. THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED BY SEVERAL STORIES I'VE READ IN SO, THANK YOU TO THOSE AUTHORS.**

**JUST FOR WARNING, THIS STORY IS SITUATED IN AN AU AND THE CHARACTERS ARE PRACTICALLY OOC. THANKS.**

**Summary:** The symphony has started. A strum was played, soon to be accompanied by the rest of the orchestra instruments. Sakura is dancing to the first beat, but like a symphony, there are ups and downs, crescendos and diminuendos.

CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST STRUM

Hot breaths passed on the heat, increasing the temperature of the room. Hot pantings and seductive whispers could be heard as the rate of perspiration in the room continued to rise. More people entered the room, making everybody squeeze next to each other, practically close to a seizure of suffocation. The room stunk of sweaty bodies, drugs, beers, and sex, singing the melodies of make-out sessions and loud, blurred music. Bodies grinded and shook, touching any thing or person in their motions. The upbeat music was pretty much forgotten by many others as they were concentrating on sucking out the face of unknown partners. No one truly cared about each other, only trying to pleasure themselves out. The room was quite dark, covered by smokes from cigarettes and shone upon by the very few spotlights attached to the ceiling.

No one stuck out, each one camouflaged by each other as practically no clothes were worn in this area. Pants, miniskirts, tubes, tank tops, t-shirts and even lingerie- thousands of those strewn over the area. Some people were half-dressed but no one cared. This is the perfect world, a world of no worries and only self-pleasure, where the outside world matters and problems were pushed to back of their head. They knew no shame, no sorrow, no anger, just bliss - pure bliss even if just for the night. This was the ultimate place, a complete dream of many, a source of comfort to them - the 7th Heaven. And that is why, the fight occuring at the secluded corner was left unnoticed. There, was where the first strum of the symphony would be played, evolving to a beautiful, sad song with a completely unknown ending...

"I was never yours to begin with."

Those words stung Sakura's heart as she stared at her supposedly boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. They weren't exactly the happiest couple, neither were their relationship official. But Sakura thought that they were deeply in love with each other and this satisfies her enough. The fact that she couldn't announce that the great prodigy was hers burned her every day but she couldn't leave him due to her obsession over him. In the eyes of the villagers and her friends, she would always be his great friend, one of his treasured team mate from Team 7. Yet, she didn't mind it as she felt that their secret love for each other would be enough. But all this was just a lie. Everything comes crashing down onto her poor soul when she caught her 'boyfriend' making out with her great friend, Ino. How could he do this to her?

True, she never told anyone about their close relationship. She never claimed that he was hers, but wasn't it already encripted into his head that they belong only to each other? When their souls joined in the union of pure bliss, didn't he scream out her name and promised her eternal love? Wasn't it his voice that whispered out the sweet i love you words to her? As Sakura stared at his face, she realised that she couldn't differentiate the truth from the lies anymore. His face showed strong determination, unwilling to back down, trying to show who's the boss in this matter. Her eyes trailed down his body, remembering the little spots here and there that she memorized. Those areas she knew gave him most pleasure and satisfaction. But it doesn't matter anymore does it?

Shivering, Sakura bit down on her tongue as hard as she could to at least cure a bit of the emotional ache in her heart. Tears gathered in her eyes but she refused to let them out. Tilting her head behind, Sakura tried to stop the tears from flowing and laughed out as if being possessed. Very well, if he doesn't want to commit, neither would she. For gods sake, they were at this club - the great 7th Heaven - for God's sake. It is where faces aren't required, the only things that mattered were unleashing your inner demons, your termoils. Glaring down at Sasuke, she pushed him away and walked away, unwilling to look back because she knew... She knew very well that if she did, she would never be able to let go. Her feelings for him ran deep, deeper than anything, deeper than the sea, deeper than hell pit. Pushing bodies away, she danced, grinded and slammed her body to others, mixing her breathe and sweat with them. She wouldn't cry. She would dance her tears away. She would remain strong.

Among all the sweaty and stinky bodies in the club, there was one girl who stood out. She was, named Sakura after the most beautiful flower - cherry blosson -, known to blossom during spring. But perhaps, for this dear one, winter would stay longer than necessary. Yet, when spring came, she would definitely be the most beautiful ones of all. The only dilemma was... when would spring appear for this darling? Her features were so striking - naturally pink hair and great vibrant green eyes. And she was dancing, hard... She was expressing her anger, problems in the form of a dance. She was leaving them in the form of sweat. At least she had hoped that it would, but when was life fair to anybody? Unfortunately for her... her winter has only began...

While dancing, Sakura seemed to have found herself a talented and permanent dance partner. They touched, they teased, the grinded. She was not conscious of who the guy was, she didn't care. All she knew was that he was good and that was enough. She had no idea to how long they danced, to how many songs, to how many beats, to how many different dance styles. Her mind was clouded, her body ached and screamed for resting but she didn't stop, she couldn't stop. She doesn't know how to face reality. She can't, not yet. She would soon, either by choice or by force. Somewhere, during her intense dancing, she felt her shoulders roughly grabbed before she was shoved against a wall. Panic rised in her when she recognised those lips. It was the one and only... Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura, we weren't done talking yet," he said when he let go of her lips.

His hands still remained on her hips. Sadly, it seems that reality came upon her faster than necessary. Vaguely, Sakura tried ignoring him and instead turned to look for her dance partner but when was fate kind?

"Sakura."

"Look, Sasuke, we have nothing to talk about! You have made it clear that we're not together. What else do you want from me?"

Clicking his tongue in pure humour, Sasuke replied," My dear one... I have said I wasn't yours, but when did you remember me ever saying you weren't mine? I have claimed you, physically and mentally. You belong to me."

"YOU... YOU BASTARD!"

"You just realised it? My dear one... To think we have been team mates for so long... This is a warning, don't ever dance with a guy so close anymore or --"

"Or what? I'm not afraid of you!"

"Always the impatient one, aren't you," Sasuke replied while nuzzling her neck," Ah... That would be for you to find out..."

With that said, Sasuke planted a hard and forceful kiss on her poor lips before leaving her there, against a wall. Her breath came out low and shallow as she trembled in fear of his reappearance. Realising that she was once again left alone, she practically smashed herself against the sweaty crowd. She wouldn't lose. She would not be scared of his threat. With that in mind, Sakura just continued dancing. She danced alone, having lost her great partner. Once in a while, she would be passed around during the slow songs but other than that, she danced solo. Her passion for dancing rose as she showed off her skills on the dance floor. Her body gracefully and flexibly followed the beats, her chest rising and falling with each breathe. After several hours of this, Sakura finally stopped. As she walked out of the 7th Heaven, she grabbed her coat and reached to the real world again. One where troubles and problems can't be easily danced away, but rather, must be handled accordingly...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Notes

Erm... Well the first chapter is up. Sorry that its so short. Let me know what you think ok? Should I continue or not? Thanks for the support and sorry if I had offended or hurt any one of you.

-midnightjewel-


End file.
